bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Earworm Reverberation
"The Earworm Reverberation" 'is the tenth episode of the ninth season of the American American sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on December 10, 2015. Summary Sheldon can't get a certain tune out of his head. After he realises the song is about him and Amy, he heads to her apartment. They reconcile and share a passionate embrace. Extended Plot Sheldon and Leonard are in Apartment 4A working on a physics problem. Sheldon is humming away to himself to a tune that is stuck in his head and is driving him crazy. He starts talking about on the internet and to his friends. The song is also driving Penny and Leonard nuts as well. Amy nervously calls Dave asking if he wanted to try going on another date to which he happily accepts. Raj and Howard start advertising their band, Footprints on the Moon and find one fan named Trent. They track him down to a coffee shop and after seeing his gross behavior, they make a run for it. Bernadette visits Amy and warns her that inviting Dave to Amy's Apartment her apartment for dinner could lead to intimacy. The date with Dave starts and they discuss her apartment. She was thinking of moving to a better place now that she didn’t have to be close to Shel-. She stopped and apologized for bringing him up. Dave was pretty excited to find Sheldon lived nearby. He likes her model train that she must have gotten from Sheldon. The song is still driving Sheldon nuts. Finally he realizes its from The Beach Boys - "Darlin". Checking out the lyrics he finds the following: "I was living like half a man, Then I couldn’t love but now I can, You pick me up when I’m feeling sad, More soul then I ever had." The song is about him and Amy. Sheldon starts to list off all of the things that Amy did. She bought out the better in him, she made him a softer person. He leaves to go see her. Amy and Dave are awkwardly sitting on the couch. Amy leans over to admire Dave’s tie pin. He leans in to kiss her and she jumps back. After apologizing, they both lean in when Sheldon knocks on the door. Amy opens the door and explains she is kind of busy. Sheldon says he doesn’t care and that he had a song stuck in his head that he couldn’t get out. The song was about her and he can’t get her out of his head. Amy is the Earworm in his heart. Dave jumps in saying "I think Sheldon is trying to say he loves you and wants to be with you again". Sheldon agrees and tells Amy he wants to be her boyfriend again. Amy is flattered and agrees to be his girlfriend again. They just stare at each other and smile. Sheldon says “I love you, Amy” very sweetly. Amy replies with “I love you too, Sheldon". They just stare at each other lovingly until Dave shouts "JUST KISS HER, YOU BRILLIANT FOOL!" Shamy then slowly embrace and begin to kiss passionately. Sheldon eventually pulls away and apologizes for interrupting the date, but Amy pulls him back and they embrace again. Finally, as Shamy hasn't stopped kissing, Dave walks out telling them goodnight. Amy kicks the door closed and they don't stop. Taping Report credit to @Kazzie Notes *'''Title Reference: The song that Sheldon can't get out of his head is the like Amy whom he can't get out of his heart. *Taping date: November 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy get back together - episode 10 is the 4 year anniversary of the season 5 episode "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) when Sheldon interrupts Amy's date with Stuart and asks her to be his girlfriend. Second time Sheldon interrupts Amy's date to advance their relationship and Amy never minds the interruption. *Stephen Merchant returns as Dave. *This is the first time Sheldon and Amy passionately kiss (proper making out) and arms wrapped around each other, a huge step in their relationship. *Another first time for Shamy is that they both profess their love with each other, Sheldon said "I love you Amy" then Amy replied "I love you too Sheldon". They have professed their love for one another before, but individually in separate episodes. Quotes :Dave: "Kiss her, you brilliant fool!" ---- :Amy: (To Sheldon) "Come back here!" (Pulls Sheldon back into their kiss) Gallery MM5.jpg|Waiting for Shamy to get back together. The big bang theory s09e11 still -2.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Shamy Category:Amy has a date